Between Sengoku And Love
by Gise-chan No Kazune
Summary: [CHAP 2 UPDATE!] AU! Pesta tersebut berakhir dengan pertumpahan darah dari kedua belah pihak. Kerajaan Seirin menyerang Kerajaan Rakuzan secara mendadak membuat Seijuurou harus menyuruh Tetsuya pergi meninggalkannya. Di satu sisi, Tetsuya bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya Ogiwara yang malah hendak membunuh dirinya. Apakah Tetsuya selamat?/Warning Inside!/Multi-Chap!/RnR? XD
1. Chapter 1

"_**Between Sengoku And Love"**_

**By Gise-chan and AkashiKazune1**

**(Gise-chan No Kazune)**

_**Kuroko No Basuke it's belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

**.**

**.**

**Warning! Typo, OOC, OC, Shounen-Ai, M-Preg**

**Alur: Memakai Zaman Edo atau Zaman Sengoku**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

_**Don't Like Just Don't Read!**_

_**NO FLAME!**_

**.**

**.**

"_It may seem difficult at first, but everything is difficult at first."~Miyamoto Musashi_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kerajaan Rakuzan sebuah kerajaan yang terletak di Kota Kyoto negara Jepang. Kerajaan yang sangat luas daratan nya serta masyarakat yang makmur serta sejahtera, kerajaan ini di pimpin oleh seorang kaisar yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Seijuurou adalah seorang kaisar yang terkenal akan ke absolutan serta kewibawaan nya, untuk itu tidak ada yang berani menentang kaisar yang satu ini.

Seijuurou sudah menikah dengan seorang permaisuri yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya atau sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Akashi Tetsuya. Meskipun Tetsuya seorang lelaki, tetapi sikap nya yang lemah lembut serta baik hati memang benar-benar melambangkan seorang permaisuri. Tetsuya memang bukan dari kalangan bangsawan melainkan rakyat biasa, tetapi saat Seijuurou bertatap pandang dengan Tetsuya ia merasa cinta membutakan penglihatan nya.

Memang banyak sekali pertentangan di antara keluarga Seijuurou, pasal nya mereka tidak ingin menerima Tetsuya yang merupakan kalangan rakyat biasa. Mereka selalu menganggap bahwa kalangan biasa itu tidak memiliki sopan santun yang layak serta etika yang tidak baik. Tetapi opini mereka musnah sudah begitu melihat perkembangan dari seorang Tetsuya. Untuk itu, mereka akhirnya merestui Tetsuya untuk menjadi istri pendamping hidup Seijuurou.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tengah dikaruniai seorang buah hati, terlihat dari perut Tetsuya yang sudah membuncit dan usia kandungan nya sudah menginjak umur delapan bulan. Pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan mendekati _pasca_ kelahiran. Kini, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tengah berada di beranda kerajaan mereka, Seijuurou sedang memejamkan kedua kelopak mata nya sembari menidurkan kepala di atas pangkuan Tetsuya sedangkan Tetsuya sendiri menatap wajah suami nya itu sembari mengelus surai merah darah milik Seijuurou. Terlihat kedua nya tengah menikmati semilir angin hangat musim panas yang langsung menyapu kulit mereka.

Tetsuya makin menatap dalam wajah damai suami nya itu, entah kenapa melihat Seijuurou yang tengah tertidur selalu bisa menenangkan hati. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lembut, Seijuurou yang mulai menyadari hal itu langsung membuka kedua kelopak mata nya menampilkan kedua iris dwiwarna. Seketika itu juga, Seijuurou menatap dalam kedua iris _baby blue _itu.

"Kenapa Tetsuya?" tanya nya dengan heran.

"Tidak apa-apa Seijuurou-kun."

"Kau serius?"

Satu anggukan ia dapati.

"Jangan berbohong Tetsuya, aku tahu kau berbohong." Akhirnya, Tetsuya menghela nafas pasrah, berdebat dengan Seijuurou selalu tidak ada ujung nya.

"Melihat wajah damai Seijuurou-kun selalu membuatku tenang."

Seijuurou menaikkan alis nya sebelah, pertanda bahwa ia tengah mencerna perkataan istri nya itu. Setelah itu, ia mulai mengulum senyuman kecil.

"Hee~ souka na."

"Un, ano ne Seijuurou-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana dengan perselisihan antara Kerajaan Touou dan Kerajaan Shuutoku?" tanya Tetsuya sembari mengelus surai merah darah itu dengan lembut. Seijuurou mulai menatap Tetsuya dalam lagi, setelah itu tangan nya tergerak untuk mengelus pipi putih pucat istri nya.

"Tenang saja sayang semua sudah beres," jawab Seijuurou dengan lembut sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu tidak perlu ada yang dipikirkan lagi."

"Syukurlah."

"Memang nya kenapa kau menanyakan kasus itu Tetsuya?"

"Aku ingin negara ini hidup dengan damai sejahtera tanpa harus ada perselisihan," jawab Tetsuya dengan polos. Mendengar hal itu, Seijuurou mulai terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban polos dari istri nya itu. Tentu saja Tetsuya menggembungkan pipi nya kesal dengan kekehan yang menurut Tetsuya adalah sebuah ledekan.

"Kenapa tertawa Seijuurou-kun?"

"Pfftt~ Terkadang jawaban mu terlalu lugu Tetsuya."

"Tapi itu bukan main-main."

"Ya aku tahu itu."

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah lupakan," jawab Seijuurou yang langsung mengambil posisi duduk, setelah itu ia mulai mencium kening istri nya dengan lembut sembari mengelus-elus lembut perut Tetsuya yang sudah membuncit. Tentu saja, Tetsuya sangat menikmati sentuhan hangat yang diberikan oleh Seijuurou kepada nya.

"Tenang saja Tetsuya aku akan selalu menjaga perdamaian negara ini, terutama menjaga kasih cinta yang kau berikan kepadaku."

Mendengar itu, pipi Tetsuya langsung merona merah. Ya kata-kata Seijuurou selalu puitis seperti biasa nya. Tetsuya buru-buru memalingkan wajah nya pertanda bahwa ia ingin menyembunyikan rona merah yang berada di kedua pipi nya. Melihat itu saja sudah membuat Seijuurou terkekeh kembali.

"Kenapa Tetsuya?"

"Seijuurou-kun sudahlah jangan menggodaku lagi."

"Hee~ Tetsuya memang lucu saat di goda."

"Hentikan Seijuurou-kun," ujar Tetsuya ngambek sedangkan Seijuurou malah menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Tetsuya."

"Tidak."

"Tetsuya."

"Tidak mau."

"Tetsuya lihat sini."

"Aku bilang ti—"

_CUP!_

Kedua iris _baby blue _itu membelalak dengan sempurna, ya Tetsuya kaget dengan perlakuan Seijuurou yang secara tiba-tiba itu. Tapi tetap saja ia menikmati segala sentuhan hangat dari suami nya tercinta. Tak lama kemudian, Seijuurou menatap kedua iris teduh itu dengan dalam lalu mulai tersenyum hangat sembari memegang pipi putih pucat Tetsuya.

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya, bahkan jika aku mati di medan perang sekali pun cintaku ini tak akan pernah pudar."

"Seijuurou-kun kata-kata mu selalu puitis seperti biasanya."

"Tentu saja Tetsuya karena aku sangat mencintai bahkan aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam oleh pesona indah mu."

Mendengar itu, Tetsuya tersenyum dan mulai tertawa kecil. Lalu, ia mulai memegang tangan Seijuurou dengan lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou mulai mendekatkan wajah nya ke Tetsuya, sedangkan Tetsuya mulai memejamkan kedua kelopak mata untuk menikmati sentuhan lembut nan hangat dari Seijuurou. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi bibir itu saling bertemu satu sama lain.

_Tok! Tok!_

Seijuurou mulai mendecak kesal di karenakan suara ketukan pintu, ia mulai menatap tajam pintu geser khas Jepang klasik dengan ukiran bunga sakura.

"Siapa?" tanya Seijuurou dengan dingin.

"Maafkan saya Seijuurou-sama tetapi para petinggi sudah menunggu anda untuk mengadakan rapat bersama."

Seijuurou mulai menatap Tetsuya, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya melemparkan senyuman kecil. Seijuurou mendecak kesal dan mulai bangkit dari duduk menjadi berdiri tegak, setelah itu ia mulai membantu Tetsuya berdiri. Tetsuya mulai merapikan kimono biru muda dengan corak bunga daisy milik nya, ia mulai membenarkan tali yang melingkar dengan mulus di pinggang ramping nya. Setelah itu, ia mulai merapikan mahkota di kepala nya tidak sampai lima menit Tetsuya sudah rapi dengan pakaian beserta aksesoris milik nya. Begitu juga dengan Seijuurou.

Lalu kedua nya mulai berjalan menuju pintu geser, mendengar langkah pintu orang yang berada di balik pintu langsung membuka pintu geser tersebut untuk kedua pasangan kaisar dan permaisuri ini. Dan terlihat seorang pria dengan surai oranye serta iris kuning berdiri lalu membungkukkan badan nya dengan hormat kepada Seijuurou serta Tetsuya.

"Maaf mengganggu kegiatan anda Yang Mulia."

"Tidak apa-apa Hanamura-san," ujar Tetsuya dengan sopan. Ya pria tersebut adalah Hanamura Shuunzu seorang jenderal yang terkenal akan keramahan serta kecerdikan nya di Kerajaan Rakuzan.

"Shuunzu apakah para petinggi sudah berkumpul semua?"

"Sudah Yang Mulia," jawab Hanamura sembari menegakkan tubuh nya kembali.

"Bagus kalau begitu antar kami."

"Ha'i."

Akhir perbincangan mereka pun berakhir dengan Hanamura yang mengantar kaisar serta permaisuri nya menuju ruang rapat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berdiri."

"Ohayou gozaimashu Seijuurou-sama Tetsuya-sama," ujar para petinggi sembari membungkukkan badan mereka dengan hormat.

Seijuurou serta Tetsuya membalas sapaan mereka semua, lalu Seijuurou mulai menyuruh para petinggi untuk duduk kembali. Para petinggi pun menuruti perintah sang kaisar dan mulai mengambil posisi duduk kembali, sedangkan Tetsuya serta Seijuurou mulai berjalan menuju singgasana mereka.

Seijuurou mulai membantu Tetsuya duduk di bantu oleh beberapa pelayan, tujuan nya adalah agar Tetsuya tidak salah duduk untuk kehamilan nya. Setelah itu, Seijuurou mulai duduk di sebelah Tetsuya dan mulai mengamati beberapa kertas dokumen yang berada di meja nya. Iris dwiwarna itu mulai mengamati lembar tiap lembar dokumen tersebut dengan saksama. Setelah membaca, Seijuurou mulai merapikan dokumen tersebut dan mulai menatap para petinggi dengan tajam.

"Jadi kasus itu sudah terselesaikan?"

"Sudah Yang Mulia bahkan mereka sanggup untuk menerima hukuman seberat mungkin dari Yang Mulia," jawab salah satu petinggi sebut saja pria itu dengan Mibuchi Reo. Seijuurou mulai mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya pertanda bahwa ia mengerti serta setuju, lalu tak lama kemudian seringai mematikan terpatri di paras tampan nya.

"Hukuman berat ya? Menarik sekali."

"Itu semua keputusan Yang Mulia."

Tetsuya mulai menatap Seijuurou dengan khawatir, ya ia khawatir suami nya akan memberikan hukuman yang sudah di lewat batas. Sebut saja seperti eksekusi hukuman mati.

"Hmph! Kalau begitu potong kedua lengan nya agar ia tidak melakukan tindakan keji seperti itu lagi."

Tetsuya mulai menatap suami nya dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Seijuurou-kun? Itu bukanlah hukuman yang pantas untuk nya."

"Justru itu lah hukuman yang pantas untuk nya Tetsuya."

"Kau kejam Seijuurou-kun."

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku memberikan hukuman mati untuk nya."

Tetsuya pun bungkam tidak ada cara untuk membalas perkataan Seijuurou. Apa yang dikatakan Seijuurou memang benar, seseorang yang sudah melakukan pelecehan lebih baik dipotong kedua lengan nya di banding di hukum mati. Tetsuya mulai menghela nafas sembari menganggukkan kepala nya, Seijuurou pun menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Reo berikan hukuman tersebut untuk orang keji seperti dia," titah Seijuurou dengan tegas.

"Ha'i Seijuurou-sama."

"Baiklah kalau begitu—"

"Ah sumimasen Seijuurou-sama tetapi ada hal yang belum saya sampaikan kepada anda," ujar salah satu petinggi sebut saja dengan Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Apa itu?"

"Soal pesta untuk mengundang tamu dari ketiga kerajaan tertinggi kami sudah mengonfirmasi seluruh kerajaan untuk datang dan ikut berpartisipasi dalam pesta yang akan kerajaan kita selenggarakan."

"Souka baiklah kalau begitu siapkan semua nya jangan sampai ada yang tidak sesuai dengan rencana Shuuzou."

"Ha'i Seijuurou-sama."

"Baiklah kalau begitu dengan ini rapat hari ini di tutup."

"Ha'i arigatou gozaimashu."

Para petinggi mulai membungkuk kan badan mereka, setelah itu bergegas pergi untuk menyiapkan sebuah pesta yang akan diadakan lusa nanti. Dan di ruangan ini hanya tersisa Seijuurou beserta Tetsuya. Seijuurou mulai menatap istri nya dalam.

"Kenapa Tetsuya?"

"Tidak apa-apa Seijuurou-kun, aku hanya senang saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena akhir nya aku bisa bertemu dengan para kaisar dan permaisuri dari berbagai kerajaan lagi."

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut lalu ia mulai mencium kening Tetsuya kembali. Terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi putih pucat milik Tetsuya.

"Tentu saja Tetsuya, kau tahu? Aku pun sama maksudku aku juga ingin mengeratkan tali silaturahmi antar kerajaan."

"Ya kau benar Seijuurou-kun."

"Yosh kalau begitu bisa kita melanjutkan lagi di kamar?"

"Tentu saja Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou mulai berdiri dan membantu Tetsuya berdiri, setelah itu kedua nya pun berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat dan mulai menuju kamar mereka berdua. Maksud dari 'melanjutkan lagi' itu adalah melanjutkan bersantai-santai di beranda rumah sembari menikmati angin sepoi musim panas. Di saat berjalan terdengar suara tawaan kecil dari bibir _cherry pink_ Tetsuya. Sepertinya Seijuurou menceritakan hal-hal lucu kepada istri nya, jarang sekali bukan?

Lusa nanti akan menjadi pertemuan besar antar kerajaan. Tujuan nya adalah untuk mempererat tali silaturahmi antar kerajaan. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berharap acara tersebut berlangsung dengan lancer sesuai dengan agenda acara yang telah mereka buat, dibantu juga oleh rekan-rekan kerajaan. Tapi bagaimana jika acara tersebut membawa dampak buruk? Seperti serangan dadakan dari salah satu kerajaan atau mungkin bisa saja pernyataan perang dari salah satu kerajaan. Kita berharap saja agar kejadian itu tidak terjadi, mengingat kandungan Tetsuya sudah memasuki usia delapan bulan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Holla! Berjumpa kembali dengan Gise-chan dan Kazune, kami berdua mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para **_**readers**_** yang sudah mampir dan membaca fic ini. XD**

**Yak kali ini kami membuat fic dengan latar di Zaman Edo atau Zaman Sengoku. Jadi kemungkinan besar di dalam fic ini akan samurai dan teman-teman sederajat nya, oh iya kami berdua meminta maaf sebesar-besar nya jika banyak kekurangan dalam membuat fic ini. Setelah membaca, jangan lupa untuk me-review ya kami membutuhkan dukungan serta **_**support**_** dari para **_**readers**_** tercinta untuk membuat kelanjutan fic ini.**

**Saa~ Review please?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Between Sengoku And Love"**_

**By Gise-chan and AkashiKazune1**

**(Gise-chan No Kazune)**

_**Kuroko No Basuke it's belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

**.**

**.**

**Warning! Typo, OOC, OC, Shounen-Ai, M-Preg**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family**

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Rating: T**

_**Don't like just don't read, got it?**_

_**NO FLAME!**_

**.**

**.**

"_**The enemy should be attacked when his spirit is despaired."~Miyamoto Musashi**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kerajaan Rakuzan Kyoto**

Tepat pada tanggal sembilan di malam hari, pesta untuk menyambut beberapa kaisar serta permaisuri dari berbagai kerajaan yang berada di Jepang. Terlihat Kerajaan Rakuzan sudah siap untuk menyambut para tamu, beberapa dekorasi yang unik serta menarik di pajang di sekitar kerajaan. Hidangan di sajikan di halaman belakang kerajaan yang terbilang sangat luas sekali, lalu beberapa hiasan bunga sakura pun mewarnai indah nya taman belakang Kerajaan Rakuzan.

Pukul enam sore, tepat dimana para tamu undangan sudah hadir dan langsung menuju ke ruang tengah yang tak jauh dari taman belakang kerajaan. Kini, Tetsuya tengah membenarkan kerah _montsuki_* yang berhiaskan lambang berbentuk lingkaran sempurna lalu di dalam lingkaran tersebut terdapat gambar seekor burung _phoenix_ berwarna merah darah yang terdapat pada bagian punggung milik Seijuurou. Setelah itu, ia mulai menyisir surai merah darah itu dengan lembut. Dan tak sampai lima menit, Tetsuya sudah selesai merapikan pakaian beserta penampilan suami nya itu.

"Seijuurou-kun tampak pantas sekali memakai _montsuki_," ujar Tetsuya sembari mengulum senyuman kecil.

"Tentu saja Tetsuya, nah sekarang biarkan aku merapikan _kurotomesode_* milikmu."

"Tapi aku bisa sendiri."

"Tidak Tetsuya, dalam kondisi sedang hamil kau tidak bisa melakukan nya seorang diri."

"Tapi—"

"Menurut lah sayang, aku ini suami mu dan sudah tugasku untuk membantu istriku tercinta ini untuk merapikan pakaian nya," ucap Seijuurou sembari memegang dagu Tetsuya. Tentu saja, Tetsuya tersipu setengah mati mendengar perkataan puitis itu keluar dengan mulus nya dari belah bibir tipis Seijuurou. Tetsuya pun menghela nafas pasrah dan mulai menganggukkan kepala nya tanda bahwa ia setuju.

Seijuurou menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia pun segera merapikan kerah serta bagian-bagian lain dari _kurotomesode_. Setelah itu, ia mulai merapikan _obi_* di pinggang ramping istri nya. Tak sampai lima menit, Seijuurou langsung menuju ke bagian kepala. Di rapikan nya lah mahkota sang istri beserta beberapa aksesoris permaisuri pada umum nya, dan dalam waktu tujuh menit Seijuurou sudah selesai merapikan pakaian beserta penampilan Tetsuya.

Seijuurou mulai tersenyum lembut begitu melihat penampilan istri nya, sungguh Tetsuya bagaikan malaikat yang memang sudah di tugaskan untuk turun ke dunia dan memberikan kehangatan di relung kekosongan hati Seijuurou. Puitis? Tepat sekali.

Seijuurou pun mencium lembut kening Tetsuya, sedangkan yang di cium pun menikmati sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Seijuurou kepada nya. Setelah itu, Seijuurou mulai menyentuh pipi putih pucat itu perlahan dan mulai mengelus nya lembut. Tetsuya memegang tangan tersebut.

"Aishiteru Tetsuya, tidak peduli dengan apapun aku tetap akan selalu mencintaimu. Meski aku mati di medan perang dan melakukan _harakiri_* sebanyak seribu kali, tetapi cintaku padamu tak akan pernah pudar sekalipun."

"Aishiteimasshu Seijuurou-kun, aku juga akan selalu melindungi cinta yang kau berikan kepadaku. Seperti biasa kata-katamu selalu puitis sekali."

"Itu natural Tetsuya."

"Ah sudahlah berdebat dengan mu tidak aka nada ujung nya, jadi bagaimana kalau kita menyambut para tamu sekarang?"

"Baiklah Hime-sama."

"Seijuurou-kun hentikan."

"Pfftt~ Baiklah kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Seijuurou sembari menyodorkan lengan nya yang ditekuk. Tetsuya mengangguk dan mulai merangkul lengan Seijuurou, kedua nya pun berjalan keluar kamar menyusuri lorong yang panjang menuju ruang tengah untuk menyambut para tamu undangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, kedua nya sudah sampai di ruang tengah. Sang kaisar dan permaisuri Kerajaan Rakuzan ini di sambut dengan hangat oleh beberapa kaisar serta permaisuri dari berbagai kerajaan yang berada di Jepang. Setelah itu, kedua nya mulai duduk di singgasana dimulai dari Seijuurou yang membantu Tetsuya duduk dibantu oleh beberapa dayang hal ini dilakukan supaya Tetsuya tidak salah posisi ketika sedang duduk. Lalu, Seijuurou pun mulai duduk di singgasana utama nya. Melihat itu, para tamu undangan mulai duduk ke posisi mereka semula. Seijuurou mulai memandang para tamu undangan dengan tajam, setelah itu ia mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Pertama-tama saya mengucap banyak terima kasih untuk tiga kerajaan Yosen, Touou, dan Shuutoku. Tanpa partisipasi dari anda sekalian, mungkin acara ini tidak akan berlangsung dengan baik," ujar Seijuurou dengan penuh kewibawaan dan di jawab oleh anggukan mantap dari belah pihak.

Lalu, salah satu kaisar dari Kerajaan Shuutoku mengacungkan tangan nya dan Seijuurou mengisyaratkan untuk mengungkapkan argument tersebut.

"Apa tujuan dari acara ini nodayo?" tanya kaisar tersebut sembari membenarkan letak kacamata nya. Sebut saja kaisar tersebut dengan Midorima Shintarou.

"Shin-chan kenapa mesti bertanya? Kau kan sudah tahu inti dari acar ini," jawab salah satu permaisuri dari Shuutoku. Sebut saja permaisuri tersebut dengan Midorima Kazunari.

"Urusai nodayo."

"Baiklah saya akan menjelaskan inti dari acara ini," ujar Seijuurou sembari menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku Shintarou beserta Kazunari.

"Jadi inti dari acara ini adalah untuk mempererat hubungan antar kerajaan dan bisa juga menumbuhkan kerja sama dari belah pihak."

"Souka na," ucap salah satu kaisar dari Kerajaan Touou sembari mengelus-elus dagu nya pertanda ia mengerti. Kaisar tersebut antara lain ialah Aomine Daiki, ditemani oleh sang permaisuri yang berparas manis bernama Aomine Ryouta.

Selain itu dari Kerajaan Yosen juga terdapat kaisar dan permaisuri. Kaisar tersebut bernama Murasakibara Atsushi dan sang permaisuri bernama Murasakibara Tatsuya. Seijuurou pun mulai melirik keadaan sekitar, setelah itu ia berdehem untuk meminta perhatian dari masing-masing kerajaan.

"Baiklah kita langsung menuju taman belakang untuk menyantap makanan yang telah di hidangkan."

"Araa~ Makanan kayak nya enak Tatsu-chin."

"Atsushi jangan seperti itu, kau kaisar ayo tunjuk kan rasa berwibawa mu disini."

"Hmm~ Ha'i Ha'i~"

Setelah itu, masing-masing kaisar serta permaisuri dari berbagai kerajaan mulai berdiri dan beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju taman belakang yang tidak jauh dari ruangan yang tadi mereka tempati. Seijuurou mulai membantu istri nya berdiri, dibantu oleh dayang pribadi kepercayaan Tetsuya yang bisa dibilang sudah lanjut usia. Yang tidak lain bernama Satonaka Ryukia.

"Arigatou Ryukia-san," ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut.

"Douittashimasta Tetsuya-sama," ucap Ryukia tak kalah lembut di iringi oleh senyuman hangat.

"Bisa kita jalan sekarang?"

"Tentu saja Seijuurou-kun."

Kedua nya pun mulai berjalan menuju taman belakang, terlihat Tetsuya yang memeluk mesra lengan Seijuurou sedangkan si empu sendiri mengelus lembut pucuk surai _bluenette_ istri nya itu dengan sayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini terlihat taman belakang Kerajaan Rakuzan terlihat meriah, para pemain musik klasik Jepang memainkan musik dengan indah serat merdu. Lalu, pelayan kerajaan yang tak henti-henti nya untuk melayani para tamu undangan serta tuan rumah dengan ramah juga sopan.

"Tetsuyacchi," ujar Ryouta dengan cempreng sembari memeluk erat Tetsuya.

"Ryouta-kun…se-sesak…"

"A-aa gomen gomen ssu," ujar Ryouta yang langsung melonggarkan pelukan nya.

"Un daijoubu."

"Hehehe ano Tetsuyacchi apakah kau lihat Daikicchi?"

"Daiki barusan pergi ke toilet Ryouta," jawab Seijuurou dengan dingin yang entah darimana sudah berada di belakang Tetsuya sembari merangkul pundak istri nya.

"Wuuaaahhh! Seicchi bikin kaget saja ssu!"

"Urusai."

"Seijuurou-kun tidak baik berkata seperti itu."

"Tch! Ha'i ha'i gomen Tetsuya."

Tetsuya hanya memutarkan bola mata nya dengan malas, ya seperti ini lah Seijuurou. Pasti selalu seperti ini jika ada yang mendekati diri nya.

"Seijuurou," ujar Shintarou sembari membenarkan letak kacamata nya. Seijuurou melirik Shintarou dengan tajam serta dingin.

"Acara ini cukup menarik, ta-tapi bukannya aku peduli nodayo," ujar nya sembari membenarkan letak kacamata. Benar-benar kaisar yang sangat tsundere.

"Tidak perlu tsundere seperti itu."

"Si-siapa yang kau sebut tsundere huh?!"

"Tentu saja dirimu Shintarou."

Shintarou langsung membuang muka karena kesal, sedangkan Seijuurou hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Setelah itu, seorang prajurit dengan tergesa-gesa segera menghampiri Seijuurou. Lalu setelah sampai di hadapan Seijuurou prajurit tersebut dengan hormatnya berlutut sembari membungkukkan badan nya.

"Maaf mengganggu Seijuurou-sama tetapi ada berita penting yang harus disampaikan kepada anda."

"Apa itu?"

"Ada berita penting dari Seishirou-sama mengenai suatu hal dan Seijuurou-sama diminta untuk segera menemuinya."

"Tou-san memintaku? Baiklah segera antarkan aku kepada beliau."

"Ha'i."

Prajurit tersebut langsung bangkit dari berlutut nya saat hendak balik ke belakang—

_**SYUT! ZRASH!**_

"AAAAA!"

Sebuah jeritan melengking juga ketakutan mulai menyelimuti suasana tersebut, terlihat beberapa pelayan juga dayang menjerit karena kaget yang secara tiba-tiba. Dan jangan lupakan para tamu undangan pun melakukan hal yang sama minus Seijuurou. Bagaimana tidak? Sebuah anak panah menancap dengan mulus di dada prajurit tersebut hingga menembus jantung nya. Sesaat itu juga prajurit tersebut tumbang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi. Jujur saja, saat itu Seijuurou membelalakan kedua mata nya karena kaget.

Lalu, setelah itu terlihat sebuah hujan panah mulai menyerang taman kerajaan tersebut. Dengan cepat Seijuurou menarik Tetsuya dan mulai bersembunyi di balik meja dengan cara ia membalikkan meja tersebut tanpa peduli piring serta makanan yang langsung jatuh ke tanah. Setelah itu, ia mulai memeluk erat Tetsuya sembari menahan meja tersbeut. Para tamu undangan serta pelayan juga dayang melakukan hal yang sama seperti Seijuurou, tetapi ada juga yang tidak sehingga terjadi pertumpahan darah di taman kerajaan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, hunusan panah itu pun berhenti tetapi Seijuurou masih memeluk erat Tetsuya begitu juga dengan Tetsuya yang mencengkram erat kerah _montsuki_ suami nya. Perlahan Seijuurou mulai melepaskan pelukan nya dan mulai mengambil katana yang sedari tadi bertengger di pinggang kanan nya. Lalu, ia mulai melihat sedikit di balik meja tersebut. Setelah keadaan aman perlahan ia mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya, diikuti oleh kaisar dari berbagai kerajaan juga pelayan serta prajurit Rakuzan.

'Sudah aman,' batin nya dalam hati lega. Tetapi itu semua salah, karena—

_**TRANG!**_

Seorang pria bertumbuh tinggi besar serta bersurai merah tiba-tiba saja menghantam Seijuurou menggunakan katana yang terlihat lebih besar dari Seijuurou, untung saja gerak refleks Seijuurou lebih cepat dibanding yang dibayangkan. Lalu, terlihat berkelompok prajurit yang tidak di kenal mulai menyerang mereka. Daiki mulai menebas mereka semua satu persatu menggunakan katana milik nya diikuti oleh Atsushi. Sedangkan Shintarou mulai membidik mereka menggunakan panah yang entah darimana ia dapatkan, lalu di belakang Shintarou terdapat musuh yang hendak menusuk diri nya. Dengan cepat, Shintarou langsung menebas musuh tersebut menggunakan katana milik nya. Sungguh pergerakan yang cepat dan terampil bukan?

Seijuurou sendiri di kepung oleh tiga belas prajurit musuh, di belakang nya terdapat Tetsuya yang tengah takut melihat musuh sebanyak ini dan jangan lupakan Tetsuya di temani oleh Ryukia serta Shuunzu. Dayang kepercayaan Tetsuya juga jenderal kepercayaan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou sendiri mulai mewanti-wanti musuh nya itu, meskipun ia handal dan bisa menghabiskan musuh hanya dengan tangan kosong tetapi jika hal tersebut ada sangkut paut nya dengan Tetsuya ia pun akan menjadi sangat bingung.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain,' batin nya menggerutu lalu ia mulai mendecak kesal.

"Shuunzu segera bawa Tetsuya keluar dari sini," titah nya dengan tegas sembari terus memperhatikan gerak musuh-musuh nya.

"Ha'i Seijuurou-sama."

Shuunzu hendak membawa Tetsuya keluar dari area ini bersama dengan Ryukiya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya memberontak.

"Tidak! Aku ingin bersama Seijuurou-kun!"

"Tidak ada pilihan Tetsuya, kau harus pergi dari sini."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu!"

"Kau harus pergi dari sini Tetsuya! Kalau tidak kau bisa mati di medan ini!" teriak Seijuurou tegas dan langsung membungkan bibir mungil Tetsuya. Ia mulai menatap lirih punggung suami nya, ia takut jika Siejuurou mati di medan ini meskipun mustahil bagi dia. Tetapi tetap saja, sang istri tidak ingin suami nya pulang dengan kondisi luka lebam yang parah.

Seijuurou menutup kedua mata nya dan mulai menegakkan tubuh nya. Setelah itu ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan membuka kedua mata nya kembali.

"Seorang kaisar hendak nya melindungi sang permaisuri juga desa yang ia kuasai. Maka bagaimana pun cara nya ia harus bisa menaklukan musuh dengan kekuatan nya sendiri, itu lah prinsip seorang kaisar."

Tetsuya kembali dibuat bungkam oleh perkataan Seijuurou. Setelah itu, Seijuurou menolehkan kepala nya ke kanan hingga ia bisa melihat wajah manis istri nya dan tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum sangat lembut.

"Aku berjanji akan kembali dengan selamat Tetsuya, karena itu lah prinsip seorang _bushido*_ sejati."

Kedua iris _baby blue_ itu terbelalak dengan perkataan Seijuurou tadi, ya memang benar prinsip seorang kaisar memanglah seperti itu. Selain itu, Seijuurou selalu berpegang teguh akan prinsip seorang _bushido_ karena _bushido_ adalah cerminan dari samurai sejati. Karena Seijuurou selalu menerapkan bahwa _bushido_ adalah sederhana dan kuat. Mendengar hal itu, Tetsuya mengangguk dan mulai mengisyaratkan Shuunzu untuk segera membawa diri nya pergi. Shuunzu tersenyum mengerti lalu mengangguk bersama dengan Ryukia mereka bertiga mulai pergi dari medan tersebut diikuti oleh para permaisuri dari berbagai kerajaan juga pekerja-pekerja di Kerajaan Rakuzan.

Seijuurou mulai menghela nafas lega begitu Tetsuya keluar dari area ini, secara tidak sadar ia sudah menjalankan prinsip _bushido_ yang ke tiga yaiut _'jin' _yang berart mencintai sesama. Ya ia tidak ingin istri nya itu terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, setelah itu ia mulai fokus kembali kepada musuh yang berada di depan nya. Seijuurou mulai menebas mereka dengan secepat kilat, lalu terlihat tiga musuh di belakang nya sedang berlari menghampiri diri nya hendak menusuk Seijuurou.

Lalu, Seijuurou mulai mengambil katana milik musuh yang tadi tumbang dan langsung melempar katana tersebut tepat di kepala tetapi ada juga yang tepat di jantung. Seijuurou memang sangat handal di bidang katana bahkan memanah pun ia bisa, sungguh seorang kaisar yang sangat sempurna sekali. Tanpa disadari, musuh-musuh nya sudah habis ia tebas begitu juga dengan para kaisar yang sudah selesai dengan urusan mereka.

"Kita susul mereka sekarang juga," titah Seijuurou.

"Osh!"

Seijuurou hendak berlari tetapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah pedang hendak mengenai kepala Seijuurou, tetapi dengan gesit ia mulai menebas pedang tersebut dan tertancap di salah satu pohon sakura. Perlahan seseorang keluar dari semak-semak dan menampilkan orang tersebut adalah seorang kaisar, karena terlihat dari baju zirah orang tersebut. Pria itu bersurai hitam dan sebuah kacamata bertengger di hidung mancung nya, pria tersebut menatap Seijuurou dengan angkuh. Jujur saja, Seijuurou benci dengan tatapan tersebut dan ia menatap balik pria tersebut dengan tatapan sama.

"Wah wah wah jadi ini kaisar Kerajaan Rakuzan sesuai dengan yang di bayangkan."

"Siapa kau?"

"Anda tidak mengenali saya? Hoo~ Baiklah saya akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu namaku Hyuuga Junpei seorang panglima jenderal tertinggi dari Kerajaan Seirin."

Seijuurou membelalakan kedua mata nya, ia tidak salah dengar kan? Kerajaan Seirin? Kenapa kerajaan tersebut memberikan penyerangan secara mendadak? Apa jangan-jangan—

"Apa maksud kalian melakukan penyerangan seperti ini?" tanya Seijuurou sembari menodongkan katana nya ke arah Hyuuga dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin.

"Whoa whoa tenang ini semua perintah dari putera mahkota kami."

"Putera mahkota?"

"Yup benar sekali, jadi bagaimana—"

_**TRANG!**_

"Aku menghiburmu? Seijuurou-sama," bisik Hyuuga di telinga Seijuurou sembari menghunuskan pedang nya, tetapi dengan cepat Seijuurou langsung menahan serangan tersebut dengan pedang nya.

'Sial! Ini semua di luar dugaan!' batin Seijuurou menggerutu sembari mengigit bibir bawah nya. Dan ia mulai berdoa supaya Tetsuya singgah ke tempat yang lebih aman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetsuya tengah berlari diikuti oleh Shuunzu juga Ryukia dari belakang, mereka semua harus cepat pergi dari daerah ini dan singgah ke tempat persembunyian Rakuzan. Lalu, sampailah mereka di depan pintu utama. Tetsuya berhenti sejenak dan hendak membuka pintu tersebut sebelum—

"Kyaaa!/Arrgghh!"

Sebuah teriakan yang tidak salah lagi berasal dari Shuunzu juga Ryukia, Tetsuya langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kedua orang tersebut pingsan di atas _tatami_*.

"Ryukia-san! Shuunzu-san!"

Tetsuya hendak mendekati kedua orang tersebut sebelum—

_**GREP!**_

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kuroko."

Sedetik kemudian Tetsuya membulatkan kedua iris _baby blue_ nya, ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Suara yang lembut dank has itu tidak salah lagi adalah orang yang **dulu** berharga bagi Tetsuya. Tetapi karena suatu masalah akhirnya dengan berat hati Tetsuya harus melepas orang tersebut. Ya orang itu tidak lain adalah—

"Ogiwara-kun," ujar Tetsuya dengan suara yang kecil. Ya Ogiwara Shigehiro seorang putera mahkota dari Kerajaan Seirin yang terkenal akan kecerdikan nya dalam strategi berperang. Bisa dilihat, Ogiwara tengah memeluk pinggang ramping Tetsuya dari belakang yang justru membuat bulu kuduk Tetsuya berdiri.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Ogiwara-kun?"

"Hmm? Yang kuinginkan? Aku hanya menginginkan satu saja."

"Apa itu?"

Dengan cepat, Ogiwara mulai membalikkan tubuh Tetsuya agar menghadap wajah nya saat ini. Wajah manis yang selalu menguarkan aroma _vanilla_ hal yang selalu dirindukan oleh Ogiwara, akhirnya setelah tiga tahun ia bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasih nya. Ogiwara juga merindukan kedua iris _baby blue_ yang terkesan teduh seperti langit musim panas. Perlahan, ia mulai memegang lembut dagu Tetsuya.

"Aku kesini untuk menjemputmu Kuroko, mari kita bangun kehidupan yang baru lagi."

Tetsuya langsung memandang Ogiwara dengan kesal juga marah, ditepis nya lah tangan Ogiwara lalu di tampar nya dengan keras pipi putih mulus milik Ogiwara dengan sangat keras.

_**PLAK!**_

"Jaga bicaramu Ogiwara-kun! Sampai kapan pun kita tidak akan pernah bersama karena aku adalah milik Seijuurou-kun saat ini, aku sudah menyandang nama keluarga Akashi. Ingat itu baik-baik!"

Ogiwara mulai memegang pipi nya yang pasti sudah merah saat ini, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia tertawa seperti orang kesetanan dan mulai menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan sadis serta horror. Dengan sigap, ia mulai mencekik leher Tetsuya dan mengangkat nya keatas secara perlahan.

"Lancang sekali kau ternyata."

"A-akh! Lepas—"

"Berani nya kau menampar putera mahkota sungguh lancang dirimu Kuroko, kau tidak menyadari hah? Sebelum kau diangkat oleh iblis merah itu kau hanyalah seorang gelandangan biasa."

"Lepaskan! O-ogi—"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu Kuroko, sebelum aku—" pandangan Ogiwara tertuju ke perut gendut Tetsuya, niat jahat nya pun mulai terlintas di benak nya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan pisau kecil dan menodongkan nya tepat di perut Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang melihat pun langsung keringat dingin dan menatap horror Ogiwara.

"Mungkin dengan mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam perutmu bisa membuka lembaran baru lagi."

"Henti—"

"Sayonara Kuroko."

_**ZRASH! TRANG!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Glossarium:**_

_Monstuki_: **kimono paling formal bagi kalangan bangsawan juga kerajaan.** **Bagian punggung **_**montsuki**_** dihiasi lambanng keluarga pemakai. Setelan **_**montsuki**_** yang dikenakan bersama hakama dan haori merupakan busana pengantin pria tradisional.**

_Kurotomesode_: **tomesode adalah kimono paling formal untuk wanita yang sudah menikah. Kurotomesode memiliki lambang keluarga (**_**kamon**_**) di tiga tempat: 1 di punggung, 2 di dada bagian atas (kanan/kiri), dan 2 bagian belakang lengan (kanan/kiri). Ciri khas kurotomesode adalah motif indah pada **_**suso**_** (bagian bawah sekitar kaki) depan dan belakang.**

_Obi_: **sabuk dari kain yang dililitkan ke tubuh pemakai sewaktu mengencangkan kimono.**

_Harakiri_: **suatu bentuk ritual bunuh diri ****yang dilakukan oleh ****samurai ****di ****Jepang ****dengan cara merobek perut dan mengeluarkan usus untuk memulihkan nama baik setelah kegagalan saat melaksanakan tugas dan/atau kesalahan untuk kepentingan rakyat.**

_Bushido_: **sebuah kode etik kesatriaan golongan ****samurai ****dalam ****feodalisme****Jepang.**

_Tatami_: **semacam****tikar****yang berasal dari ****Jepang ****yang dibuat secara**** tradisional.**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hai! Bertemu lagi dengan Gise-chan dan Kazune-chan, akhrinya setelah beberapa tugas juga ulangan beres juga meskipun masih ada sih tapi setidak nya kami berhasil mem-publish fic ini di tengah-tengah kesibukan kami. Oh iya terima kasih yang sudah mampir dan membaca fic ini, terima kasih juga yang sudah me-review, fav, dan follow fic ini. Kami sangat senang mendapat ketiga hal tersebut dari para **_**readers**_** tercinta. Kami minta maaf sebesar-besar nya jika terjadi banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini. Setelah membaca, silakan untuk meninggalkan review di kolom yang sudah di sediakan. Jangan pelit ya karena kami sangat membutuhkan dukungan, kritik, saran, dan komentar dari para **_**readers**_** tercinta. XD**

**Review please?^^**


End file.
